resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Hybrid
Hybrids are the foot soldiers of the Chimeran army, and are the most commonly encountered enemy throughout the ''Resistance'' series. Overview Created from human hosts, the Hybrid is the most common enemy seen in the battlefield. They are several inches taller than the average human being, are highly agile, and possess remarkable strength. Overall they are a savage enemy, but are also keen and tenacious. Hybrids quickly learn the methods of their adversaries. They had already displayed expertise in British Army tactics by the time of Resistance: Fall of Man. Beyond their adaptive nature, the most obvious attribute of Hybrids is their sheer numbers. Hybrids have overwhelmed humans on every battlefield since the Chimeran invasion first reached the United Kingdom. Weaponry Primary: Bullseye, Deadeye (R3, cloaked), Wildfire (R3), Hunter (RBS), and Sixeye (RBS). Secondary: Bullseye homing tag (Resistance 2 and 3(if secondary fire cheat is activated), bullseye traps only in 2 and homing tag only in 3) Grenade: Hedgehog (Resistance Fall of Man, 2 and 3) Melee: Kick, Punch, Rifle Butt Special Move: Grab ''Resistance: Fall of Man Hybrids make up the bulk of the Chimeran military. All Hybrids use the Bullseye and carry Hedgehog Grenades. They are sometimes led by Steelheads. They have relatively high hitpoints for a standard enemy, taking multiple headshots from most weapons, and will use their toughness to close on the player's position while under fire, often charging forward while firing from the hip. They can melee the player at very close range, doing substantial damage. When killing NPCs they will instead use pre-set kill animations. As Hybrids age their bodies apparently grow increasingly large and spindly and their cooling units begin to wear out, eventually resulting in the decrepit Hybrid forms called Gray Jacks. This is the only game in which this happens. Hybrids are harder to defeat than in the other games. Type 1 ''.]] These Hybrids are the most commonly encountered. They have no head gear and little armor protection, and four rectangular cooling towers. Type 2 This type of Chimera is less common than the Type 1, though still encountered fairly frequently. They are more slender than regular Hybrids (appearing to be converted from women, though this would later be contradicted by ''Resistance: Retribution), and have dark mottled skin, four conical cooling towers, and a sensor device mounted on front of their head. Type 3 The rarest type, these Hybrids wear armor on their arms, legs and torso. They can be identified by four cylindrical cooling towers and their additional armor, and are usually only found around key locations important to the Chimera. They are exclusive to Resistance: Fall of Man. Advanced Hybrid Main article: Advanced Hybrid Strategy * As they cannot use any of the additional functions of their Bullseye, their fire is relatively inaccurate; this coupled with the slow speed of the Bullseye's projectiles and the fact that Hybrids do not lead their shots means that staying on the move is often a better tactic than taking cover, especially since strafing in Resistance: Fall of Man is as fast as moving forward and there are no accuracy penalties for firing while moving. *In terms of the best weapon to use against Hybrids, the M5A2 Folsom Carbine should be used at a distance and the Bullseye should be used at close combat. They alos have the most ammo throughout the game. Both weapons should focus on the head for a quick kill *On normal difficulty, it takes 12 M5A2 Folsom Carbine bullets or about 10 Bullseye bullets to the torso to kill a Hybrid. Headshots do more than twice as much damage as a torso shot and kill Hybrids much more quickly. *The L23 Fareye will kill a Hybrid with a single headshot, though the weapon's low ammo cap means it should be saved for tougher enemies such as Steelheads. ''Resistance 2 Only the Type 1 and Advanced Hybrids appears in ''Resistance 2. They are less bulky than the version in Resistance: Fall of Man, and due to the switch to a more "crunchy" damage system in the sequel where enemies have low hitpoints, they are far easier to kill, going down with a single headshot. They compensate for this with improved AI and a far greater propensity for throwing Hedgehog Grenades. They also now have access to all of the functions of their Bullseye and will frequently fire tags; they will even use Bullseye Traps if the player is in cover and outside grenade range. When maneuvering a combat situation, Advanced Hybrids show somewhat more self-awareness than their Type 1 counterparts, usually moving between cover objects at a crouching jog and hiding behind cover more effeciently - rather than running at a full sprint and firing from the hip, respectively. Strategy *As with Fall of Man, the Hybrid is susceptible to nearly all types of weaponry. They are much easier to take down, requiring about 2/3rd' s as much damage to kill compared to in Fall of Man ''(a Hybrid in ''Resistance 2 dies after only 8 M5A2 Folsom Carbine rounds on Normal difficulty, compared to 12 rounds in Fall of Man). A single headshot from the M5A2 and a show to any part of their body with the Fareye will kill them instantly. *Hybrids in Resistance 2 have two A.I. settings: "normal" and "banzai". In their normal state, Hybrids will fight intelligently, use cover, and maintain their distance from the player. Hybrids that enter a "banzai" A.I. state will ignore cover and charge at full speed straight at the player while firing their weapon on full auto, even from several hundred feet away, completing ignoring everything else including the player's allies, with the intention of overruning the player's cover and overwhelming them, killing them before their health can regenerate. In many encounters, a handful of Hybrids are scripted to go in "banzai" mode immediately as soon as they spot the player, while the remaining Hybrids fight normally - this is likely intended to give the Hybrids the appearance of co-ordinating tactics, as the combination of "normal and "banzai" Hybrids usually creates a situation that resembles a classic "Hammer and Anvil" tactical manoeuvre. Additionally, a "normal" Hybrid may go banzai due to battle circumstances, such as if they are the last enemy remaining in the area. "Banzai" Hybrids can pose a major threat due to the game's heavily cover-based regenerating health gameplay, and should be a top priority to kill. In other situations, Hybrids are scripted to attempt other tactical manoeuvres and co-ordinate with other Chimera. For example, a squad of Hybrids accompanied by a Steelhead will focus on offensive firepower - attempting to confine the player in cover where they still can be vulnerable to the Steelhead's auger fire. In other situations, Hybrids will feint a retreat, usually attempting to lure the player into crossfire zones or other ambushes. *A regular M5A2 Folsom Carbine is effective against Hybrids at short-medium range combat. **The Carbine's secondary fire is effective against a swarm of Hybrids *A L23 Fareye or a Marksman is effective against Hybrids at medium-long range combat **The L23 Fareye's secondary power is very useful when going against Hybrids in Banzai A.I. **The Marksman's secondary fire is good for getting Hybrid's out of cover *A Bullseye is effective against Hybrids at short range combat **The Bullseye's secondary fire is useful on later levels on hard difficulty where the damage is surprisingly high on the player. This can be used to take out swarms by shooting at a metal object and firing to create a trap. **The Bullseye Mark II is has better damage and accuracy, so obtain this when possible ***On Superhuman difficulty, it is recommended that the player should pick up this weapon because of the large supply of ammo from these enemies, as all Hybrids are replaced by Advanced Hybrids. Avoid using the regular Bullseyes. *An Auger Mark II is effective for killing Hybrids while under cover. **Headshots are the best way to kill, as the damage increases as it goes through more objects. ''Resistance: Retribution Hybrids are the most common enemies in this game, being in every single checkpoint of the game. They are replaced by Advanced Hybrids in the Construction Zone halfway through the Mech ride, then back to normal, then back to Advanced Hybrids in Luxembourg. Strategy *The recommended weapons to use against the small group of Hybrids is the .303 Storm Rifle and BM001 Razor. *In early levels, their aims are quite terrible, but it becomes slowly honed over the course of ''Retribution. *Sometimes they will make a beeline for you and attempt to melee you. You should then TAP the fire button® to melee when they are extremely close. ''Resistance 3 Hybrids ''.]] Hybrids reappear with a less mutated look, stronger despite wearing less armor, though still far less tough than in the first game and prone to instant-kill headshots. Their heat stacks are now vulnerable to damage and if destroyed will cause the Hybrid to overheat and explode, much like Titans in previous games; this explosion can damage other Chimera nearby. Hybrids will sometimes engage the player in a grapple, which the player has to escape by pressing L3. They are the most common enemy in the game. Like other enemies, their heads can be blown or tore off. Strategy * Hybrids are weak enemies that can be killed easily. Any weapon is effective on them. * The Rossmore is a good weapon to use on lone Hybrids. It's low rate of fire makes it risky to use on multiple Hybrids, however. * The AI of Hybrids in Resistance 3 is similar to the AI of Hybrids in Resistance: Fall of Man, Hybrids mostly stay behind cover or stay still. They will never charge at the player, but will engage in a grapple with the player if it gets the chance. * The EMP grenade has a fairly low chance off malfunctioning a Hybrid's heat stack, so avoid using them on Hybrids. * Hybrids in later levels are sometimes accompanied by Shield Drones. Be prepared to eliminate them as well. Enemy Journal Sniper Hybrids Sniper Hybrids are Hybrids armed with Deadeyes and can hide themselves with a cloaking ability while scanning the environment with laser sights. The Augers scope can find cloaked ones. Sniper Hybrids are afixed to their sniper perches and, despite their cloaking ability, can be identify by their laser sights, which can be exploited to achieve the amusingly named "Fricken' Laser Beams" trophy. Enemy Journal Wildfire Hybrids Wildfire Hybrids are the same as normal Hybrids except they have possess more muscles as they have to carry the heavy Wildfire rocket launcher. They will place themselves at a distance from their enemies so they can take them out easily with their Wildfires. Enemy Journal Resistance: Burning Skies Grunt Hybrid Hybrids are one of the most common enemies in the game, and are a combination of the ''Resistance: Fall of Man and Resistance 3 incarnations, having the toughness of the first game's Hybrids coupled with the exploding cooling stack of 3''. They have a more human skin tone in ''Burning Skies than in other games, and have have a mismatched cooling stack layout, with the standard Chimeran body with hose sockets on the chest but no hoses, but large conical heat stacks like the Type 2 Hybrid in Resistance: Fall of Man. As ever, they are armed with the Bullseye; as with the first game, they will never use Bullseye tags. Since Burning Skies has only limited location-based damage, aiming for any part of their body including the head deals the same amount of damage to them. Poor hit detection means that aiming for their heat stacks often instead deals damage to their body; heat stack explosions are more or less random unless using the Auger. Strategy Intel Scout Hybrid These resemble the Sniper Hybrid of Resistance 3 and are armed with the SixEye sniper rifle. Strategy Intel Gallery ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' Image:Preproduction_Hybrid.jpg|A pre-production version of the Hybrid. The head was later redesigned due to the modeller complaining that this head variant looked like a duck from certain angles. Image:RESFOM.jpg|Concept art. Image:Hybridrfom.jpg Image:101_5186.JPG|Type 2 Hybrid concept art. Image:73-Enemy - Hybrid.png|Hybrid Intel. Resistance Chimera killing an american soldier.jpg|Hybrid attacking an American Soldier. hybrid_v2_by_dee_virus-d37x2rw.jpg|Type 1 Hybrid concept art. 1hybrid.jpg|Hybrid and Advanced Hybrid concept art. Hybrid2.jpg|Hybrid concept art. Zbrushtest.jpg ''Resistance 2'' Image:Hybrid_Render.jpg|Unskinned Hybrid render. Image:Hybrid.jpg|Hybrids in action. ''Resistance: Retribution'' Image:Resist_001.jpg|Two Hybrids in the sights of a Fareye. ''Resistance 3'' Image:Man-24982.png|Hybrid armed with Bullseye. Image:Hybrids R3.jpg Image:5504650606 5aa5f40dd7 z.jpg Image:Capture4.PNG Image:359.jpg Image:5806148521 ff721007b7 b.jpg|A Hybrid in action with a Shield Drone. Image:R3_RtR_5.jpg|A Hybrid meleeing the player. Image:Resistance-3- melee.jpg|Joseph Capelli meleeing a Hybrid. Image:361.jpg|Sniper Hybrids ready to cloak themselves. Image:Sniper Hybrids 1.jpg|A cloaked Sniper Hybrid. Image:Resistance3_hybrid.png R3-Hybrid.jpg Hybrid cloesup.jpg|Close up of a Hybrid. ''Resistance: Burning Skies'' Resistance-burning-skies-vita-8.jpg 2013-05-04-223807.jpg 2013-05-04-223748.jpg 2013-05-04-223346.jpg 2013-05-04-223329.jpg Trivia *In LittleBigPlanet, players can buy an add-on costume for Sackboy that looks like a Hybrid. *In the Naughty Dog game Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, players can play as a Hybrid with the "PlayStation Heroes" DLC pack, on the villains team. * In Resistance: The Gathering Storm, Hybrids have a limited ability to drive human vehicles, such as trucks. This is never seen in the games, where they are only shown operating Chimeran vehicles. * In Resistance: Fall of Man, Hybrids have three toes, whereas Hybrids in Resistance 2 have four. *In R:FOM, all Hybrids and similar strains had a slouched posture, with their heads bent forwards, and their entire body leaning forward. In Resistance 2, all Hybrids stand more or less upright and carry their heads upright. *In Fall of Man Hybrids are noticeably taller than human soldiers, while in later games their size is comparable to regular humans. *The Hybrid was transferred to the Source engine by fans recently for use as models in the game Garry's Mod, and the film making program Source Filmmaker. ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *In multiplayer, Hybrids carry the LAARK under their arm. *Hybrids sometimes speak in distorted English. This is the only time in the series that Hybrids do anything but growl. One example of their limited speech, is when there is one remaining hybrid, and that Hybrid might say in a distorted way: "Just you and me." Steelheads will also yell "No Mercy" when about to attack *In the intel document, autopsy, it states that Hybrids have two hearts to maintain rapid pulsating. ''Resistance 2'' *In Resistance 2, in San Francisco after meeting with Doctor Malikov and clearing out the room with two levels and Furies separating two parts, look at one of the Hybrid bodies on the enemy's second floor. A normal Hybrid body will be there, but it will be colored black and instead of the normal-colored back coolers, this one's back cooler is black with the red parts turned blue. Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance 2 Enemies Category:Resistance: Retribution Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Enemies